A Child's Call
by Dengirl
Summary: The Shadow Proclamation has had they're way...but nothing is foolproof...
1. Chapter 1

_**There are other characters in this story...including one major one...**_

He woke with a start and sat up and looked round him...looking for...what was it he was looking for?

He tried to remember, but it was already fading. He shook his head...just a dream, a really weird dream...he had heard children crying. It sounded so real and he guessed that was why he had looked round his darkened bedroom.

He got up, deciding there was no point in going back to sleep, even though he felt dog tired.

A rumble from his ship seemed to disagree with his getting up.

"I don't need any more sleep and it was just a dream. No...I don't want to talk about it," he scowled and stomped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

He sat and waited for his tea to brew and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He knew the TARDIS was right, she normally was.

It had been nearly three years since his encounter with the creature he had dubbed Not Jack and he hadn't really slept well since and now he was getting these odd dreams about children.

He wasn't quite sure what the dreams meant, perhaps he should pay a visit to his old friend Sigmund or maybe not he thought as the phone Jack had forced on him after the Davros debacle rang.

"Hello Jack...what's wrong now?"

"What, I can't make a social call?" Jack replied.

"Trouble is your idea of a social call," he said.

There was a pause before Jack replied. "You know me too well Doc. I would like your opinion on something."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll be there is few ticks."

* * *

><p>Jack smiled as he put the phone down. "He's coming."<p>

Gwen let out a sigh. "Thank god, it's been too long. I've been having nightmares that he'd remembered."

"Well, he sounded okay," Jack said. "We'll know soon."

He sensed the arrival of the TARDIS and he would go outside a meet him in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Moments later the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.<p>

He'd landed on the Plaza, so that the TARDIS could soak up much needed energy. He wasn't particularly happy about being back on Earth, but it was something he needed to deal with, sooner or later, and it seemed that sooner was the going to win.

He took in a tentative breath and the smell of Earth flooded his senses and he realised he'd actually missed this blue and green ball.

He was startled from his reverie by the sound of a child crying and he whirled round as the source of the cry appeared from behind the TARDIS.

A small boy stopped by the TARDIS and he looked very lost and the Doctor's hearts skipped a beat at the child's misery.

He approached carefully and crouched down in front of the little boy. "Hello there, have you lost your mummy?"

The little boy looked at him but said nothing.

"Quite right, I bet your mum has told you only to talk to policeman...well lucky for you, I am a policeman," he smiled and pulled out his psychic paper.

The little boy looked at the paper and then at the Doctor. "Mummy says I can talk to policemen, they're safe."

"Quite right, safe as this wooden box...so what is your name?"

"Jamie," the little boy said.

"Well Jamie, nice name Jamie...let's go find your mum."

He stood up and held up his hand and the little boy grabbed it. At the touch of the little boy's hand a flash of the dream he'd had earlier surfaced but he was distracted by a woman's voice.

"Oh, thank god!"

* * *

><p>Jack stepped out of the small tourist shop that fronted the Hub and looked round the plaza, searching for the TARDIS and froze.<p>

Across the plaza, talking to a woman and holding the hand of a young boy was the Doctor. A wave of panic hit him as the Doctor crouched down and handed the little boy something.

Jack was practically running by the time the woman was shaking the Doctor's hand.

He caught the end of the conversation and tried not to panic.

"Thank you Detective Constable, I only turned my back for few seconds and he was gone."

"Don't worry yourself, he's safe now."

"You'll have to report this won't you. It's just that his father was part of a fighter crew that went missing when those awful Dalek things attacked us. I don't want the social to get involved," she said, her voice almost breaking.

The Doctor put a hand on the woman's arm. "I won't report it, no-one should take a child from its mother."

The woman smiled and took her son's hand and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jack waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. "I should arrest you for impersonating a police officer."<p>

The Doctor didn't respond at first, he was staring after the woman and the little boy.

Jack felt the panic he'd tried to quash rise again, so he cleared his throat and said in a louder tone.

"I said, I should..."

"I heard you Captain," the Doctor cut him off and he turned towards him and said. "Daleks, even when they're gone they leave nothing but heartache behind them."

He shook himself and then said brightly. "So Jack, what is it you want my opinion on?"

* * *

><p>A hundred and forty miles away, two children were playing in the garden, watched by their mother through the kitchen window.<p>

She really didn't notice when the stopped playing and stared into the distance...nor did she noticed them touch the pendants they had worn since they'd been adopted.

Nor did she notice the flash of gold in her children's eyes as the pendants glowed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked at the object in front of him and let out a snort. "You called me here for this...trinket?"

He turned to Jack who had that smile on his face and he narrowed his eyes. "You didn't call me here to look at a jewellery box, did you?"

Jack held up his hands. "You got me, I was getting worried. You've been away too long."

"Wasn't any reason for being here, things have been pretty quiet. Nothing you or UNIT can't handle...so if there's nothing seriously wrong I'll be going."

He moved towards the lift but Jack stopped him. "Whoa there, at least stay overnight and let me try and buy you that drink," he said and grinned wolfishly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as they went through the familiar routine of 'let's flirt with the Time Lord till he gives up and I get him in my bed naked'. He rather enjoyed it; not that he would ever tell Jack.

Jack grinned at his victory. "I know exactly the place...Gwen, Ianto, drinks...one hour, I'm buying!"

* * *

><p>Several hour later one 'I'm not drunk' Time Lord supported by Jack aimed for the sofa and missed, landing on his bum and giggling at his mishap.<p>

"You are so drunk," Jack said as he hauled the Doctor up.

"I am not drunk...fizzy...no...physically impossible for me to get drunk...Time Lords...ooh," the Doctor said as he slipped off the sofa. "I'll just sleep here."

"Don't think so, "Jack said and hauled him up again. "You can sleep in my bed."

"Oi, it wasn't that kind of drink!" the Doctor said in an indignant tone.

"To sleep it off, Doc," Jack said and had to virtually carry the Doctor down the ladder and onto his bed.

He covered him with a blanket and settled himself in the chair.

He sat and watched the Doctor and another wave of guilt washed over him. If it had been up to him he wouldn't have called, but Gwen had badgered him, saying that she felt something was wrong.

So, here he was, watching the Doctor sleep, hoping that bringing him back to Earth wouldn't be the fuse that lit the bomb and it all exploded into bloody violence.

His thoughts turned to those babies...well not babies anymore.

His spies kept him informed of their progress...they were very bright for three-year olds. Well they would be; their parents were Time Lords and two of the smartest from that race.

The girl Ashena was a talented artist and her brother Tejhan was studious and smart beyond his years and they were getting noticed.

And that worried him.

They were in danger of no longer being anonymous and that opened a new and very dangerous can of worms. If the world noticed, then the Shadow Proclamation would notice and if they noticed then the Doctor might just notice.

His head began to ache with it and he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The strains of an ancient lullaby ran through his head as he walked towards the large doors.<em>

_He would sing it to his children and show then the colours that the words created in his mind._

_He smiled as he opened the doors and saw the two small figures on the floor, crayons and paper scattered around them._

_They both turned at his entrance and abandoned their play and ran towards him._

_"Mummy!" they cried as he scooped them up._

_But as he wrapped his arms around them they winked out of existence and the room turned from a beautiful nursery draped in silk to one that was mildewed and as devoid of life as a graveyard._

_"No!" he screamed._

* * *

><p>Jack fell out of the chair at the scream that came from the bed and he heard the thud of the Doctor as he fell off the bed.<p>

It took a few seconds for Jack to come to his senses and go to the Doctor, who was on his knees and looking as startled as himself.

"Doctor?" he said, kneeling down in front of him.

The Doctor blinked and looked at Jack and said slowly. "That was...intense."

A few minute later they were in the small kitchen and Jack placed a cup of tea in front of the Doctor.

"So, bad dream, care to share?"

The Doctor let out a long breath and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I dreamt about children, my children."

Jack tensed his pulse quickening as he waited for the Doctor to speak again.

"Thing is, it didn't look like the nursery at my home, but that's dreams for you."

The Doctor shuddered. "I haven't dreamt about my children since...well since I met Rose."

Jack sighed inwardly; old memories, he hoped.

"I've been dreaming about children for a while now," he said, shattering Jack's hopes that this was just a one-off.

"Old memories do that. Sneak up on you and bam, smack you upside the head," Jack answered, hoping to deflect the Doctor attention, but it failed.

The Doctor leant back. "They don't seem old...they seem more recent." He shook his head. "Dreams are weird like that."

Jack felt tense again and a frisson of worry crept into his mind. Was the Doctor's brain reconnecting the synapse's that had been broken by the machine? He had to suppress a shudder at the idea of those memories flooding back. If they ever did, it would mean a death sentence for everyone, even him; because he knew that the Doctor would find some way of killing him.

The Doctor changed the subject suddenly. "So Jack, since I'm here, I might as well make myself useful. That Rift Manipulator could do with a retune."

* * *

><p>The pre-school was like any pre-school and like any place where children gathered they played and made friends that could last a lifetime.<p>

Except for two, who kept themselves apart from the others.

The Head of the school looked out the window at the twins who were sitting on one of the benches.

"I wish they would interact with the others."

"I don't suppose it helps that they're more advanced than the other children."

The Head turned away from the window and looked at the other person. "That's why I've invited you here. I would like your professional opinion on whether they need more than we can offer here."

"Of course, have you informed their parents about you concerns?"

"I called them last night and they agree."

"Good, I've looked at their records, I see they have some sort of genetic defect...they have extra hearts?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to affect them."

"Do their parents suffer with the same defect?"

"No, they were adopted as babies. I can only assume it was inherited from their natural parents."

"Are they still alive?"

"No, from what I've been told, the mother died in an accident when they were only months old."

"And the father?"

"I assume he wasn't in the picture, but the records are sealed, so who knows."

"Oh well, I'll talk to them after lunch."

The twins sat facing the man as he finished his paperwork. He looked up and smiled, but they didn't smile back.

"So, Tejhan, Ashena, unusual names."

"Mummy named us," the boy said.

"Our really mummy, not the T'ara that looks after us," the girl said.

The man frowned, that was a language he'd never heard before. Perhaps it was one they'd made up...like twins sometimes did.

"Do you remember your mummy?"

"Of course and he's here, but he has to find us."

The man blinked, did the boy just say he. "You mean your father?"

The look the twins gave him made him feel like an ant under a magnifying glass.

"No, we mean our mother," they said together.

* * *

><p>The prison held the worst offenders from over a dozen star-systems and within the prison was a section that held those that even the inmates of this prison were afraid of.<p>

This section had been ruled by a particularly nasty piece of work...that was until he had arrived and killed him in a fair fight and then he'd taken the rest of the prison as well.

Now it was his own little world, but to his frustration he was still a prisoner...but that was about to change and he was going to get back what had been stolen from him and he would destroy anyone and anything that got in his way.

_T'ara_- human


	3. Chapter 3

_**The twins powers have started to come to the fore... and is Jack's web of lies about to be ripped apart.**_

The twins sat in the car whilst the man talked to the woman who was raising them. They no longer saw her as their mother, not now they had sensed their real mother. They looked at each other and a silent message passed between them.

"Mind talk only, sister," the boy said. "Can you read what they are saying?"

She nodded and returned to watching the two humans.

"He wants us to go away...he says we are too clever and need special help. He wants us to go far away, across the sea. She says no but he is insisting."

"But we have just sensed our mother. That will take us further from him and we have waited three years for him."

"Can you call to him, brother?"

"I will try," he said and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them and shook his head. "For a second I thought, but no..."

"Tejhan, could he be mind blind?"

"I do not think so, his mind seems clouded."

Ashena was quiet for a few moments. "If he is not mind blind the perhaps he does not know us. If he does not know us, then he will not sense us."

Tejhan was about to reply when he saw the human that was raising them approaching. "Our 'mother' approaches, we must return to being human."

The woman got in the car and Ashena said. "Mummy, can we have ice cream?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor was tinkering with the Rift Manipulator and was in the middle of a delicate crossing of two wires, when he heard it, a child's voice calling for its mother.<p>

He dropped the wire he was holding and it sparked angrily against the other wire as he rocked back on his heels.

But even has his mind tried to locate where the voice had come from it began to fade and it was replaced by pain.

"Oww!" he yelped and lost his balance and fell on his bum.

He was glad that no-one was here and he got up and went in search of something to soothe his fingertips. He knew Jack had a first-aid kit in his office and he jogged up the stairs and entered.

"First-aid kit," he muttered and as he was searching his eyes alighted on an open file on Jack's desk. He tried not to look, but his curiosity always got the better of him.

On top was a picture of two children...what was Jack doing with pictures of children? Were they aliens?

He sat down, the search for the first- aid box forgotten...they were handsome children all dark hair and amber-gold eyes and they had a bearing that smacked of them being from some form of ruling family.

He moved the photo and started reading the file...they were smart, uber-smart. Yes, he knew that human children could be smart at their age but this went beyond that and it only raised his suspicions that they must be aliens and know he had to know what they were doing here.

He continued reading the file; there was mention of some sort of genetic defect, but it wasn't specified as to what.

That piqued his curiosity even more...hide things and they became a siren's call to him. He noted their location; they were in London but no address, but he had their picture and that was all he needed.

He gathered the papers together and the photo once again caught his eye and he looked closer, that eye colour wasn't one he'd seen...well not on Earth; it was however common on...he shook his head.

"Don't be daft, you old fool," he said and closed the file. "Finally, something to get my teeth into."

He walked out of the Hub and walked across the Plaza and stepped into the TARDIS.

"Time for some detective work, old girl," he said as he set the co-ordinates and took the handbrake off but there was no response and the TARDIS rumbled at him.

"What do you mean no?"

Another rumble and what sounded like a whine.

"You've got plenty of energy, now don't play silly beggars and move."

Another rumble filled the air and the rotor began to move, but the Doctor was sure there was more than a hint of reluctance in her actions.

He sat on the pilot's seat and finished reading the file and he blinked at how long Jack had been watching the children...three years.

He began to wonder if Jack was protecting them from something or someone...yes, he definitely needed to investigate.

* * *

><p>Jack and the others walked back into the Hub and found it empty.<p>

"I thought the Doctor was working on the Rift Manipulator?" Ianto said.

"Looks like he was," Gwen said and pointed at the scorched wires one the floor.

"He's probably around," Jack said. "Leave him to it."

He went upstairs to his office and froze. "No, oh no," he breathed...the file on the Doctor's children was gone.

He ran down the steps, ignoring Gwen and Ianto and raced out onto the Plaza and his worse fears were confirmed.

The TARDIS was gone, which meant the Doctor was going to only one place...London.


	4. Chapter 4

And so it begins...

The prison was in uproar and the guards had lost control in minutes and it would take hours for reinforcements to arrive.

In the chaos, no-one saw a shuttle slip away; the pilot grinned as he thought of the chaos he'd left behind; nothing like a bit of mayhem to brighten the day.

But he forgot about it after a few minutes; he had only one goal in mind. But first he had some pain to hand out.

* * *

><p>The delegation led by a member of the Shadow Proclamation's High Council boarded the craft, escorted by a few Judoon.<p>

As it left the space station its occupants had no idea of who and what was waiting for them.

About an hour into the journey the craft stopped.

The Councillor pressed her com. "Pilot, why have we stopped?"

"Oh, I thought we could have a nice little chat about what you witches have done with my children and their mother."

The Judoon with her stepped forward but only made it a few paces then they dropped to the floor, revealing a person the Councillor thought they would never see again.

She stood and seemed a picture of calm. "You will not torture the information out of me."

"Oh, I don't need to torture, although that would be fun. I am a Master at getting what I want."

The figure advanced on the Councillor and there was no-one to hear her screams.

The so called pilot set the timer on the explosives and stepped over to his own transport.

"Set the co-ordinates for Sol Three," he ordered and settled into his chair.

He poured himself a drink and took a large swig...this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Those witches had given his children to the freak and had committed an act of cruelty and had wiped him and his children from his memory...along with any feeling his lover had for him.

"Now that will not do," he said to himself. "I'm coming for you Eresh'ala, you and our children."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and scowled at her. "I think your compliance circuits need replacing. When I say I want to go somewhere, I mean I want to go there."<p>

He locked the door and walked out of the wooded area in which he'd landed. He'd landed in this particular park, not because he liked the view but this park was the nearest public place to where the photo had been taken.

He strolled through the park, surreptitiously looking for the children.

The warmth of the sun made his skin prickle and he sat on one of the benches and tilted his head back, enjoying the sun. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift and as he did the memory of the child's voice calling for its mother came to the fore.

Why had he heard that and why did have the desire to answer it. He frowned mentally...were his dreams invading his waking hours?

The sound of children laughing interrupted his thoughts and he looked towards the source of the sound.

A gaggle of children along with their escorts were approaching. He scanned the group, but the children were not amongst them.

The two escorts walked toward his bench and he scooted to the end to allow them to sit down.

"According to what Jenny heard, their mother told him where to go."

"Well, he did want to take them to the States. I didn't like him."

"I heard he has connection with some Institute."

"I reckon he was from another pre-school, trying to poach them. Ashena and Tejhan are really bright."

The Doctor, who had only been half-listening to the conversation suddenly paid intense attention...those names, they weren't names of human origin...they were...they couldn't be.

Deep within his mind, synapses that had been severed sparked into life and began to grow, slowly, but enough to cause a reaction.

Those names weren't just of Gallifreyan origin, they were names used by one particular household...his!

His head whirled at the thought...how could it be...it wasn't possible.

The two women got up and called the children to attention and they started to move off.

The Doctor waited a few seconds and then followed the group...if he followed the group, he would find the school...find the school he would find the children.

* * *

><p>Jack drove as fast as he dare; he wasn't afraid of getting a ticket, he was afraid of the Doctor finding the children.<p>

He glanced over at Gwen, who had the same worried expression on her face and then in the mirror at Ianto, who was still trying to digest the hurried explanation that Jack had given him. That would have its own repercussions; but that would have to wait...finding the Doctor before he found his children came first.

He knew deep down that he was probably way too late and he cursed himself for leaving that file out and open.

If the Doctor found his children he would remember; he would remember his relationship with the Master and then he would remember what he and his team had done and what if he reverted to what he had become through the Master's influence...the Earth would be caught in a very bloody crossfire.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we are entering the Sol Three system," the pilot's voice came over the com.<p>

The Master smiled, he was nearer his goal.

"Keep going and when you reach Sol Three park her in orbit."

The Master sighed...it was good to be back in this star system; one that could be easily manipulated.

But that wasn't his goal...for now. His goal was to find the Doctor and the children and he knew that wasn't going to be easy task; not with what those witches had done to him and the way they had callously killed his unborn child.

He made a personal vow that he would take the Shadow Proclamation apart, slowly and painfully. First he would get his husband and his children back and then turn his attention to them.

He'd tried several times to contact the Doctor but to no avail...those witches again, another thing to punish them for.

And then there was the freak; he had no doubt that he was complicit in all of this. He would find a way of killing him permanently.

The Doctor was another matter altogether. If he had those memories wiped or at the very least locked away it would mean starting all over again...unless by some good fortune something caused him to remember.

He smiled at the idea of the Doctor rampaging across the planet in full vengeance mode...it would be a glorious sight.

Plus, he missed the sex, especially since it was the Doctor; the Storm to his War Drums.

He felt the ship slow as it approached Earth...soon he would be able to scan for the TARDIS...find the TARDIS...find the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed the group until they passed through the gates of a pre-school and he stopped on the other side of the road and leant against a wall.<p>

After an hour parents started to arrive to collect their children and the Doctor watched intently.

The children began to pour out of the school but he couldn't see the children and he thought he'd got the wrong school and he was about to move off when he saw them.

He staggered like he'd been struck by lightning and he clutched his head as intense pain burnt through him.

They weren't just alien children...they were his children and then the pain became too and his world turned dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's frustration was growing; they were on the outskirts of London, but the London Orbital was a mess.

So he made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"If this wasn't so urgent, I'd be mad at you for not trusting me Jack," Martha said over the noise of the helicopter. "There's only one pre-school in that area. I hope we get there before he does."

* * *

><p>The Doctor heard voices and they pulled him from the darkness.<p>

"He's coming round," one voice said that seemed close to him.

He shot up, surprising the woman that was leaning over him.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, not really paying attention to her.

"Are you one of the parents?" the woman asked and he could see the suspicion on her face.

He had to think fast.

He pulled out the psychic paper and said. "Tejhan and Ashena, I'm their uncle. Their mother's been delayed and asked me to pick them up."

The woman peered at the paper and then looked at the Doctor. "Mrs Johnson never mentioned she had a brother."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not her brother, their natural mother's brother."

The woman looked unconvinced, so he continued. "I never knew I had a sister or a nephew and a niece until two months ago and by then my sister was dead."

The woman relaxed a little. "Oh, you were adopted, like the twins... how bizarre. I can see the resemblance now. I'm surprised no-one called ahead."

"Sorry about that, but she was called away unexpectedly and she panicked and I guess she thought I'd be okay to pick them up."

The woman smiled. "Well, if you can't trust a policeman. I'm Mrs. Sands, head of year one. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just the heat, lack of water and rushing to get here."

The woman smiled. "Come inside and have a cold drink."

The Doctor smiled his most charming smile and followed her.

* * *

><p>"So, you were adopted too," the woman said and handed him a glass of water.<p>

The Doctor put the glass down. "I don't mean to be rude but..."

"Of course, I'll just go and get them."

A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he waited. If they were his children, why had he forgotten them? And if he'd been their father, where was their mother?

He winced when more pain sliced through his head and his eyes widened in consternation...no, not their mother...their father.

His hands went to his midriff...but that wasn't possible, was it? If it was by some miracle true, why didn't he remember being pregnant and given birth?

If he was their mother, then who was their father?

More pain and a face popped into his head...he couldn't be the father?

But before he could think on it more the door opened and the woman entered and behind her were his children.

Any doubt he or the teacher had were washed away when the twins ran to him and wrapped themselves round his legs.

The woman seemed more relaxed and handed him their bags. "I won't delay you any further. They have a project to finish for tomorrow."

'Like there's going to be another day at this school', the Doctor said under his breath.

The teacher left the room and the Doctor was left alone with the twins.

He found he was lost for words, but he didn't need them. His hearts leapt as a wave of love passed between him and the twins and a bond that had been cruelly severed reformed in sparking hues of gold, green and blue...and there was another colour...silver.

That could only belong to one person and that person had to be their father.

"My babies," he said in a voice choked with emotion. "My babies."

As he embraced the twins dark thoughts were gathering deep inside his mind.

He'd been betrayed and lied to by someone he considered and loved as a friend...well not anymore.

"Time to go," he said to the twins, who followed him without question and he walked out of the school.

* * *

><p>Jack and Martha stepped out of the helicopter and ran across the playing field and barged into the school, surprising Mrs Sands who was just leaving.<p>

She blinked at the aggression of the man in what looked like a uniform and the woman who was definitely in uniform.

She looked at the photo they were showing her.

"Yes, that's Tejhan and Ashena Johnson's uncle. He collected them about fifteen minutes ago. Is there a problem?"

But she was talking to thin air as the pair were gone and with a worried frown she took out her phone and dialled Mrs Johnson's number.

* * *

><p>Jack looked up and down the street but there was no sign of the Doctor or the children.<p>

"Dammit!"

"They could have gone anywhere," Martha said. "Jack, we have to tell UNIT Command."

Jack nodded sadly...this was going badly wrong and quickly.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked through the park, a child on each side of him.<p>

He led them into the wooded area and they only stopped when they were at the door of the TARDIS.

The twins stared at it in wonder.

The Doctor smiled and opened the door. "This is home now...our home," he said. "Now let's go find your father."

He'd walked out of it a very lonely man and he walked back in as part of a family...now all he had to do was find their father...he had to find the Master.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack kicked the wall in frustration, the Doctor was long gone and was no doubt plotting his revenge already...unless.

He had to try this one thing, in the hope that there was still something between them. He took out his phone and dialled.

The Doctor sat on the pilot's seat and watched the twins as they wandered round the console.

He was deep in thought; his whole world had been a web of lies and deceit, all perpetrated by one person and oh of he ever saw that person again...

He jumped when his phone rang and he knew that it could only be one person. He tried to ignore and he was succeeding until the twins looked at him and his temper flared at the injustice of it.

He snatched the phone from its charger and snarled."I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have something to say but not over the phone. Tell me where you are and I'll explain," Jack said.

"There's nothing to explain..."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"I know all I need to know."

He went to turn the phone off when Jack said. "Don't you want to know why I let them take your memories?"

The Doctor paused then, not quite sure how to answer. Part of him wanted to know and part of him wanted to tear Harkness limb from limb.

"Fine, I'll meet you, but on my terms. If I get one whiff of a trap, you'll regret it," and told Jack where he would meet him.

Jack closed his phone and looked over at the man in uniform. "It's done and god help us if this goes wrong."

The Doctor put the phone back and felt a tug on his leg. He looked down...it was Ashena and she looked up at him with those amber eyes. The more he looked the more there was no doubting that the Master was their father.

"Don't go," she said.

The Doctor smiled. "I have to know."

"But he will lie."

The Doctor knelt down. "Perhaps."

"He'll try and take us away," Tejhan said.

"You'll be safe here, the TARDIS will keep you safe."

The TARDIS let out a burble of agreement; for all she disliked the Master she could only love the children of her Time Lord.

The Doctor landed out of sight of the meeting place; the twins had been placated by ice-cream, banana of course and the reassurance that he would be back.

"Look after them, old girl," he said as he locked the door. He looked round before moving off, but he didn't notice the soldier on the roof.

"Trap One, this is Greyhound Twelve...TARDIS is located, repeat, TARDIS is located."

"Acknowledged, Greyhound Twelve. When the Code Red is out of sight, secure the TARDIS and bring it to HQ."

"Acknowledged Trap One."

* * *

><p>Jack fidgeted in his seat as he waited; he didn't like this...not one bit. The meeting place the Doctor had chosen was way too public...but it was a smart move on the Doctor's part.<p>

He knew this could go badly wrong if he showed one iota of nerves, the Doctor would suspect duplicity and it would all blow up in his face.

It was his job to keep the Doctor distracted and his choice to take the risk if it got violent.

He tensed when he saw the Doctor sauntering across the busy park, dodging round children and people walking their dogs.

He looked relaxed and uninterested in what was going on, but that was like saying a lion didn't look at every zebra as it strolled by.

The Doctor sat down next to Jack. There was no pre-amble, no bright hello or his customary smile, nor did he look at Jack.

"Explanation."

Jack didn't answer straight away and this got a response from the Doctor.

"Come on Harkness, I don't have all day. Tell me why you took the memories of my children from me?"

"Doctor...I..." he began.

"And please don't say it's because you love me...that means no more to me than a pet dog loving its owner."

Jack quelled the hurt and said. "I didn't want to."

"Oh please... you didn't want to but you were forced by someone bigger and stronger than you. That is an old excuse and you know it...besides, even you're not capable of wiping my memories, so I can guess you had help. Who was it...hmm...not human I'll wager."

"It was the Shadow Proclamation."

The Doctor swore in his own language. "Those witches...always interfering. Fair enough, they can twist anyone's arm...not that it excuses you Harkness and I will pay you back for that. But that isn't why, is it? There's more."

Jack hesitated...should he tell him what the Seer's showed him? Would he even care or would it just spur him into taking that path?"

"I was shown things...future things."

The Doctor looked at Jack then. "The Sisters, I bet they told you a scary tale. That's something else I should deal with."

The Doctor stood then. "Can't say it's been nice seeing you again...bye Jack."

Jack jumped up and grabbed the Doctor's arm. "Please, don't go."

The Doctor wrenched his arm away and stepped back, narrowing his eyes. "You're up to something?"

"I'm sorry," Jack said and pulled out a canister and sprayed it in the Doctor's face and caught him as he fell.

He ignored the glances from the people round him and spoke into his com. "I've got him, do you have the TARDIS?"

"Affirmative, we'll send transport."

Jack looked down at the unconscious Time Lord and he knew that any chance he'd had of gaining back the trust of the Doctor was gone.

"I really am sorry," he said and kissed the Doctor on the forehead.

* * *

><p>The Master wasn't having any success in finding either the Doctor or the TARDIS.<p>

There had been a trace...just for a second and then it was gone, well he thought it had until a burst of colours flashed inside his head...green, blue and gold.

He let out a gasp, not only had he found the Doctor, but he had found his children as well.

That had been an hour ago and the trace was once again gone...but it didn't matter; he knew they were on Earth and that made it much simpler.

There were only two groups capable of hiding a Time Lord and his children.

"I coming, Si'arila, I'm coming for you and the children," he sent out in the hope that the Doctor and the children heard him. "Take this thing down, I have some debts to collect."

* * *

><p>Jack paced nervously as the Doctor was chained and the door was locked.<p>

"You're doing the right thing," the Major said. "They can't be allowed to leave Earth. We've nearly broken through the TARDIS lock and the children will be secure."

"Then what, we can't erase the Doctor's memories."

"Then he'll have to be incarcerated."

"And the children?"

"Unfortunately they will have to be as well. We can arrange it so that they are placed in a secure environment as a family."

Jack looked at the Doctor who was now stirring. "Like criminals."

The Major cleared his throat. "It's a word I wouldn't use...but yes. I think we should leave, before he wakes ups."

Jack nodded and turned away.

They had just reached the steps that led to the surface when the roar of an enraged Time Lord filled the air and Jack knew that if the Doctor ever escaped he would rip him and this world apart.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS had tried to resist the people that were trying to unlock her...but they knew about her locking system and were gradually wearing her down and they would be inside in mere minutes.<p>

She could feel the fear coming off the children in waves and she told them to hide...hide deep inside her as her defences were breeched and men with arms poured inside.

The children's frightened screams caused her great heart to lurch. She sent out a wave of panic and fear in the hope that her Time Lord would hear her.

Where was her Time Lord...her protector?

The Doctor stirred as he felt something push against the dark. He tried to focus on it and when he did he became fully aware.

It was fear and it was coming from the TARDIS...no, the children!

He leapt up and found himself pulled back by chains.

"Let me out! Let me out...now!" he roared.

But his words went unheard and he screamed his rage into the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

_**And so it starts...**_

The Master had just stepped out of the ship when it hit him; a wave of fear and panic. It wasn't coming from the Doctor or his children...it was coming from the TARDIS and if it was coming from the TARDIS then something bad must have happened.

A TARDIS only sent out a distress call when it was under attack and its pilot was elsewhere and then it would only do so if there was something to protect inside. His breath caught... it could only one thing...the children.

He staggered back with the force of it and sat down heavily on the steps. It only took him a few seconds to hone in and locate the TARDIS and he got a strong response to it.

_Humans/children/taken/my Time Lord/save him_

"Enough of this sneaking around," he snarled.

* * *

><p>Martha went down the last few steps with a sense of trepidation. She didn't want to treat the Doctor but she had no choice as UNIT's Chief Medical Officer.<p>

The two soldiers guarding the inner door saluted and then stood back as the door swung open with a hiss of air.

There was only one cell and only one occupant and he was already standing as close to the front of the cell as his chains would allow him.

As soon as he saw the guards and Martha he began shouting in his own language and Martha may not have understood the words but she understood the intent behind them.

The cell door opened and as it did the chains began to retract pulling the Doctor back with it until he was virtually pinned against the wall.

The two guards stood behind Martha, their weapon trained on the Time Lord as she put her bag down and retrieved the things she needed.

"Martha Jones," the Doctor hissed. "So you're my keeper."

Martha ignored the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm here to make sure you're physically fit, nothing more."

"So, you're not worried that I'll try and choke you with these. I'm quite expert at it now."

Martha knew what he was alluding to; she had treated the soldiers that had made the mistake of letting their guard down, hence the reason for the retractable chains.

"If you try, they won't hesitate in shooting you."

The Doctor smiled. "Quite right, but you know me better than any of them. I won't be in here forever."

Martha tried not to flinch at the obvious threat and carried on with her examination.

The Doctor was quiet for a few moments and then asked in a voice that was softer than before.

"Have you seen my children?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Did you know?" he asked.

Martha looked at him then and she could see his eyes searching hers for the truth.

"They ret-conned Ianto and myself, we have no memory of that year and we never knew your children were here and what they'd done to you."

The Doctor eyes narrowed at her answer. "Would you have agreed to it if you knew?"

Martha glared at him. "I would never have done that and you know that Jack would never..."

The Doctor cut her off. "Jack only does what is good for Jack."

"Then you're blind to what really went on. He told me what those Sisters showed him and I can't blame him for doing what he did."

The Doctor didn't reply and was silent after that...that was until Martha had packed away her things and was about to move.

He spoke quietly so that the guards couldn't hear. "If I were you Doctor Jones, I'd leave UNIT now."

"Why?"

"The TARDIS sent out a distress signal when they broke in and took my children."

"So, there's no one to hear it..." she trailed off. "Oh."

The Doctor smiled. "Do you really think any prison they have could hold him. If he's not already here, he soon will be and he'll be coming for me, me and our children and if you're innocent as you say, you really don't want to be anywhere near UNIT."

Martha moved away then, her heart racing...she had to tell Jack.

She'd just stepped out of the cell when her phone rang...it was Jack.

"Martha, thank god!" he said when she answered.

"Jack, has something happened?"

"There's been an explosion in London."

"Where?"

"Tower Bridge...it's gone...there's hundreds dead and wounded."

Martha turned and looked at the Doctor who was smiling and it was the most unpleasant smile she'd even seen grace his features and she shuddered when he mimicked an explosion.

"I'm heading for the bomb site," Jack said.

"I'll be there as quick as I can," she replied.

She turned to the guards. "Make sure everything is locked down tight. Don't let him speak to anyone."

"Yes ma'am," the guards saluted.

* * *

><p>Jack stood and stared at the carnage; he couldn't believe it, Tower Bridge was gone. In fact it was not just gone, it had been reduced to so much dust and Jack knew that there was no device of Earth design that could do that.<p>

It had to be alien in design and that meant trouble.

He was waiting for Ianto and Gwen to bring their equipment, so they could scan for alien tech.

A UNIT soldier ran up to him, he was holding a tablet PC.

"Sir, you need to see this, it's on every channel."

Jack took the tablet and blinked.

On the screen was a very familiar face and it was grinning like the lunatic he was.

"Hello again...have you missed me. But, enough of the niceties. I'm addressing the members of Unified Earth Defence and the members of Torchwood. You have something that belongs to me, you know what I mean. The Tower Bridge was just a warning...if this certain something is not released and given back to me within twenty-four hours, the next warning will be much, much worse...and you know that I'm a man of my word. Twenty-four hours, no more, no less."


	8. Chapter 8

The raised voices were hard to ignore, especially as there were some very important and powerful people behind the door.

"The government will not be held hostage by an act of terrorism, not even if the perpetrator is alien."

"He will carry out his next threat if he doesn't get what he wants."

"I am well aware of his capabilities, but we cannot be seen as weak."

"Begging your pardon sir, but this won't remain a problem for the UK for long. He will choose a target in another country."

"If we give him what he wants, that won't guarantee that he will leave."

"We have to take that chance, if we don't he'll just keep killing people."

"Before I make my decision, I want to see the thing that's worth the lives of two hundred people."

Three of the five people looked at each other and one of them shrugged. "He had to know sometime."

"What should I know, Captain Harkness?"

"Prime Minister, the thing the Master wants...well, it's not a thing, it's a person...several people actually."

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked up when the door to his cell was opened and he once again moved as far forward as his chains would allow.<p>

He heard the conversation before the owner's of the voices came into view.

"And when were you going to tell me that we had the Doctor and apparently his children in our custody. Did you not think at any time in the last three years to tell me exactly what had occurred to lead to the present situation?"

"We thought it best not to sir...the less people that knew, the less chance of someone inadvertently triggering his memory," the Minister for Defence said.

"Well that failed spectacularly," the Prime Minister said.

Jack said nothing, knowing it was his fault; he set the Doctor on the path to his memories returning.

The Doctor smiled to himself as the group approached; they could only be here for one reason.

The man who he presumed was the Prime Minister stepped forward. "A pleasure to meet you at last Doctor, although I would prefer it to be under better circumstances."

The Doctor said nothing and stared at the group in front of him.

The Prime Minister cleared his throat. "I completely understand why you don't want to talk...but we do have a situation."

The Doctor spoke then. "You mean the Master has taken a chunk out of something and he wants you to let me and our children go."

The Prime Minister gave him a tight smile. "Straight to the point very... efficient. If and I mean if I decide to agree to his terms, can you guarantee that you will persuade this Master to leave Earth alone?"

The Doctor blinked at the question...his and his children's freedom for the uncertain chance that the Master would not go on a vengeance spree...well he wouldn't stop him and these humans were so gullible.

So he did what he was so very good at.

He smiled that smile of his that said 'trust me' and lied. "Of course...I just want off this planet."

He glanced over at Jack and knew that he could see through the lie, but it wasn't Harkness he was trying to fool.

The Prime Minister nodded and turned away from the Doctor. "Then I've made my decision, you will re-unite the Doctor with his children and they will be handed over to the Master. There will be no arguments, the safety of the planet is more important."

The group apart from Jack then walked away.

* * *

><p>Jack stepped closer to the cell and stared at the Doctor. "You don't fool me."<p>

The Doctor smiled at him and Jack had to force himself not to shiver. "I didn't need to fool you, just him. But I wouldn't worry yourself captain...they won't live long enough to regret the decision," he whispered.

The door to the cell opened again and two UNIT soldiers stepped in and Jack stepped back as they opened the door.

"This is a mistake," Jack said to the camera above, knowing that the Prime Minister was listening.

He could only watch as the chains were removed and the Doctor was escorted out.

He took his seat in the vehicle that was following the security van holding the Doctor and Gwen looked at him.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said.

The rest of the journey was done in silence and they both tensed when they approached the place the children were being kept.

"No turning back now," Gwen said as they swept through the gates.

Deep underground the twins looked up from what they were doing and smiled...their mother was here.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the truck, which wasn't an easy task in shackles and he smiled. He could sense his children, even though they were probably deep below the surface.<p>

He played the co-operative prisoner very well; no point in upsetting the cart at this point.

The small group which included Jack and Gwen passed through security and into the one lift that led to the children's accommodation.

How dare they treat his children like criminals, they had the blood of the finest house on Gallifrey running through them and he vowed to make these humans bow down before his children.

He reined in his temper and kept his face neutral as they descend.

He only broke into a smile when he saw the twins waiting for him as the door opened...but they could not run to him as they were flanked by guards with weapons at the ready.

"The agreed exchange time is still a few hours away. I think it's safe to let them be together," the representative for the Prime Minister said.

He ignored the reaction of the two Torchwood members and the Doctor and the children were led to a set of rooms and only then were the Doctor's shackles removed and the door was sealed shut.

The twins ran to him then and he gathered them in his arms and they touched their heads to his and allowed their colours to mingle.

Are we leaving here?" Ashena asked inside the Doctor's mind.

"Has father found us?" Tejhan asked.

"Yes and yes, but we must be patient,"

"I hate these humans," the twins said together and the Doctor said nothing to dissuade them; he wasn't exactly in love with them himself at the moment.

"It won't be long and then I will show you what it means to be a Time Lord."

* * *

><p>The hours slipped by quickly and the door was unsealed and once again the Doctor was shackled and he was separated from the twins and they were brought to the surface one by one.<p>

They were put into separate vans and the Doctor found himself facing Jack as his guard.

"Well Harkness, it seems the Master wins again."

Jack leaned forward. "Please Doctor, think about what you're doing. The things the Sisters showed me...they're terrible."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure they are. The Sisters always were ones for the dramatic."

"You're a Time Lord, you must see the future," Jack replied.

"Not all futures are shown to me," the Doctor said.

Jack sat back at that...the Doctor couldn't see what Jack had seen, why?

"Then don't do this, come with me to see the Sister's."

"What and let those witches at the Shadow Proclamation get their hands on me and my children again. No, I'm fed up with doing what's best for everyone but myself, so don't bother trying Jack."

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey was taken in silence, but as the Doctor stepped out of the van, he turned to Jack.<p>

"I will try and persuade him to make it as painless and as quick as possible."

With that he was led away and they stood in silence, waiting for the Master.

Ten minute later the sound of several helicopters filled the air and out of the night sky three appeared.

Two were obviously military and bristled with arms and the third looked like a private passenger helicopter.

It landed whilst the other hovered like angry hornets.

The door to the passenger helicopter opened and out stepped the Master, accompanied by a retinue of armed men.

He walked up to the Prime Minister's representative and shook his hand.

"I'd like to thank your Prime Minister for being so reasonable...loss of life is always best avoided."

He looked over at the Doctor who was still shackled and then at the twins and waited patiently whilst the Doctor's bonds were removed.

The armed guards stepped away and the Master embraced the Doctor and then moved away.

"Now we shall take our leave. It's been a pleasure doing business."

He glanced over a Jack and gave him a smile that said once more that he had won and they all climbed into the helicopter.

Once the doors were shut and the helicopter started to rise they finally relaxed and the Master pulled the Doctor in and kissed him passionately.

"Eresh'ala," he breathed.

"Ni'ala," the Doctor replied and placed his forehead against the Master's.

He pulled away and turned to the twins.

"Master, these are our babies, haven't they grown."

* * *

><p>Jack could only watch as the helicopters moved off and his heart sank...once again he'd lost the Doctor and to the Master, but this time he feared that he would have to do the one thing that made him sick to the stomach.<p>

This time he feared he may have to kill the Master, he may have to kill the Doctor and may whatever gods there be forgive him kill the children as well.

* * *

><p><em>Eresh'ala<em>- Doctor

_Ni'ala_- Master.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rated M for sex scene..._

The larger of the helicopters landed in the grounds of the large mansion and the two smaller but infinitely more deadly pair that accompanied it retreated and went elsewhere.

As the blades of the helicopter came to a halt the door opened and the Master stepped out and his was almost bowled over by the twins who were out of the helicopter like it was on fire.

The Doctor stepped out and looked round and whistled. "Nice house."

"They didn't get everything. There were a lot of humans that profited from me. I called in a few markers. Come on inside...children!" he called behind him at the twins who were racing around the lawn.

They stopped and ran towards their parents and into the house.

"They have your energy," the Master said.

"And your stubborn streak," the Doctor said.

"No, I think they get that from both of us...although it's more disobedience than stubborn."

As they went into the house the Doctor stopped and sniffed his clothes. "I need a bath...I reek of cell sweat."

"The servants can draw you a bath and perhaps I'll join you," the Master said and trailed hand down the Doctor's spine.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "First, I have to round up our children. I think their playing with something expensive...Tejhan, Ashena, that is not a climbing frame!"

* * *

><p>An hour later the twins had been put to bed and even though they had intelligence beyond any three year old, they reacted like three year olds and only sharp words from the Master sent them scurrying up the stairs.<p>

The Master opened the bathroom door and that spicy aroma wafted towards him and it made him a little heady.

The Doctor looked up and smiled...that particular smile that told the Master volumes.

He smiled back and placed the two glasses and the bottle of champagne on the edge of the huge bath.

"You're a bit too clothed to get in the bath," the Doctor said and raised an eyebrow as the Master started to undress.

He just stared as he slipped into the water and poured the champagne and handed him a glass.

""If I didn't know you, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk and seduce me," the Doctor said and held out the glass for more.

"The Master grinned and refilled his glass. "You got me. We have been apart for three years and I want you very, very willing."

"Oh, no worries there," the Doctor answered and put his glass down and slipped under the water.

The Master frowned and then smiled.

The Master let out a snarl in answer to the Doctor's growl as he nipped his way down that biteable neck.

"Quiet," he snarled, knowing what answer he would get.

"Never," the Doctor growled and tried to turn his neck away.

It was the same battle that was always fought between the two...the fight for dominance, and always it ended the same way, unless the victor allowed it to be otherwise.

Another nip, harder this time and it elicited an almost feral snarl from the Doctor and the Master flinched as nails were dug into his skin.

Those three years had allowed the Doctor's more dominant traits to come to the fore; not that the Master minded, all the more fun in breaking them.

He answered the Doctor's snarl with a bloody bite mark on his chest and pushed down harder on the other Time Lord, whose eyes flashed dangerously.

"That's more like it," the Master said and exerted more pressure, stifling the Doctor's snarl with bloody lips.

The taste of his own blood on the Master's lips snapped any control the Master had and he found himself under the Doctor, and the Doctor's hardness against his own.

"Oh-ho...still the wild beast, then let me tame you," the Master said and ran a hand over that certain spot that only he knew.

The Doctor let out a groan and shivered and the Master felt the subtle shift from fighting to submitting.

"Mine," he snarled as he shifted the Doctor and positioned him over his impatient want.

"Mine," he snarled again and pushed the Doctor down.

The Doctor let out a low soft growl and began to move and the feral light in his eyes changed to one of pure want.

The Master let out his own growl and closed his eyes as he filled the Doctor...still so tight after all these years...one of the advantages of being a Time Lord. He heard another growl come from the Doctor and he opened his eyes...Rassilon he was beautiful, his back arched and his head tilted back, exposing his throat in submission, sheen of sweat glistening across his torso.

He couldn't resist the urge anymore and hauled himself up.

The Doctor shifted and wrapped those runner's legs around the Master's waist and let out a cross between a growl and a whimper as the Master sank his teeth into that soft flesh and the sweet sounds he made as the Master increased the pace were the Master's undoing and with a snarled 'Mine' he spilt his hot seed into the Doctor.

As he did their two colours met in a flash of gold and silver and a bond that had been severed rejoined in a maelstrom of lust, passion and the fire that was the Oncoming Storm and the icy storm that was the Master...Victorious and Vainglorious in a hellish union.

As their colours twisted and turned they burnt across timelines and in a room on a certain space station three sisters eyes snapped open in fear as futures that were once only possibilities warped and changed.

* * *

><p>The Master woke to find himself alone...not that he was worried. He could feel the presence of the Doctor and he was not that far away.<p>

He slipped on his robe and padded along the landing and into the twins room and sure enough there was the Doctor, far into sleep on one of the beds and curled up with him were the twins.

He didn't disturb them, tomorrow was going to be a momentous day.

Tomorrow would see the beginning of the fall of the Human Race and the rise of the new Time Lord Empire.


	10. Chapter 10

The first inkling Jack had that this morning was going to be like no other was the phone call he got from the last person he expected.

Ianto had just finished sorting the overnight surveillance footage and found the not so unexpected surprise that the TARDIS was gone.

He was just about to reset the system when the phone rang, not just one phone, but all the phones.

He picked up the nearest one and the voice at the other made him flinch.

"Mister Jones and how are you this fine morning? The good captain wouldn't happen to be around would he?"

"Sorry, he's out," Ianto replied, finally finding his courage.

"Oh that's a shame. I don't have his number anymore. He changed it, the naughty man."

Ianto took in a breath before speaking. "I can put you through, if you want?"

"Would you, how nice of you."

There was silence for a moment before the voice spoke again and this time Ianto couldn't stop his reaction.

"Don't think I've forgotten the little obsession the Doctor has about you...you might make a nice little distraction, he does get bored so easily. Now be a good lackey and put me through to Harkness."

Ianto swallowed hard and tapped at the keyboard in front of him and once the connection had been made, he put the phone down and sank into his chair.

He was still sitting there when Gwen came in.

"Ianto?" she said. "What's happened?"

* * *

><p>Jack was driving towards the place they had handed the Doctor and the children over to the Master; he was certain that they were still on Earth. He knew there was no way they would leave...the Master was too much of a vindictive bastard to just up and leave.<p>

The Doctor he was still unsure about, he'd seemed all too eager to get back to the Master but he couldn't be sure about how much that was for the twins benefit or for his own and his mind was working overtime as to whether it was weakness that he could exploit.

His com rang and he answered with his usual "Harkness."

"Jack, so formal," the Master replied and Jack pulled up sharply.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, just wanted to let you know that the family is doing fine."

. "Have you called me just to gloat?"

"Oh no, if I wanted to gloat, I would do it to your face, just before I kill you."

"So, why did you call?"

"To let you know that the attempt at breaking up my family won't be forgotten. You and those witches and those stunted little apes took the three most important things to me away from me for three years. I called to give you a warning...this stunted little species has seen its last day of freedom."

Jack bridled at the threat. "Didn't you try that before and got yourself killed."

There was silence for a few moments. "Well that won't happen again, since your champion has switched sides. He's finally had enough of you apes."

Jack didn't rise to that particular bait. "They won't just lie down and let you."

"Oh, I know, I'm expecting it. Oh and Jack, he feels so-o good."

The phone went dead and Jack could almost see the smug smile on the Master's face.

"Bastard," he said and immediately called the Hub. "Tell me you traced his call."

"Sorry sir, he's bouncing the signal of at least a dozen satellites, he could be anywhere."

Jack sighed...the Master was as elusive as ever and now he had the Doctor and the children and he had no way of finding them.

* * *

><p>The Master did indeed have that smug smile on his face; it always felt good to get one up on the freak. He knew that Harkness carried a torch for the Doctor and that galled him. He would make sure that when this world fell he would find a way to kill the freak and make sure he stayed dead...no mongrel was going to touch what was his.<p>

The sound of running feet caused him to look up and he composed himself as two bullets ran out of the French doors and towards the stables.

The Doctor followed a few seconds later and let out a loud sigh. "We really will have to find them something to do, before they turn feral."

"The horses will distract them for a bit," the Master replied and poured himself another coffee. "But after today, thing will be much more interesting."

The Doctor looked at him over his own cup. "You're starting today?"

"No time like the present, the longer we leave it, the more chance there is they'll find us."

"Well I can't use the TARDIS, she won't let herself be turned again and it's going to take time for me to build one. This planet isn't exactly brimming with the right technology...well it's not easily found."

"Make a list of what you need, I'm pretty sure that either Torchwood or UNIT or one of the human military labs will have what you need, or at least something you can adapt."

The Doctor shifted in his seat and looked up at the morning sun. "It'll be odd, looking up and seeing something different...all of this gone."

The Master reached over and took the Doctor's hand. "But it'll be magnificent and much, much better."

The Doctor looked down again and into the Master's eyes and the Master could see the belief that what they were about to do was right was there in the Doctor's eyes.

"Oh yes."

The Doctor looked towards the stables. "I think I should go and see what they're doing. Don't really want them messing around with the horses."

The Master nodded. "Just make that list by tonight." He raised his cup and said, "To change."

"To change," the Doctor said and kissed the Master, leaving a taste of orange juice and coffee in the Master's mouth.

The Master watched as the Doctor strolled across the lawn, admiring the pleasant view of the Doctor's backside.

"To a new world order," he said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked into the stable block and found the children trying to climb inside one of the stalls.<p>

"Get down!" he called and increased his pace.

Tejhan looked at him and said. "We only wanted to see if we could do something to make the horses bigger, they're very small."

The Doctor looked into the stall. "That's because it's a pony."

He took their hands and walked over to another stall and a head appeared. "This is horse...it looks the same as the pony but it's much larger. Your father and I would ride one of these and you would ride one of the ponies."

"Why?" Ashena said and reached out a tentative hand towards the horse who snorted at her scent before allowing her to touch.

"Because horses are much bigger and you're not yet strong enough to ride one. Would you like to learn to ride the ponies?"

Two pairs of curious and excited eyes looked up at him. "Yes please!" both of then chorused.

The Doctor chose two ponies and the stable hands tacked them up and led them to the ménage.

He chose a big bay gelding for himself and tacked it up and joined the children and the ponies.

He nodded a thanks to the staff and began to teach the twins...they were fast learners and with twenty minutes they were of a good enough standard to go on a limited hack...just a walk round the small bridle path near the stables.

* * *

><p>The path was slightly overgrown but passable and he rode behind them and watched with pride as they grew in confidence...he would have to keep horses and ponies; it was something he could enjoy with his children.<p>

He relaxed and looked around him and began to visualise what this would look like...after the change; it would be even more beautiful.

So he didn't pay that much attention to one of the ponies when it snorted...but he paid acute attention when it squealed and Ashena let out a scream as it reared and bolted away from whatever had spooked it.

"Ashena!" he cried and kicked his horse into a gallop telling Tejhan to "Stay!"

The pony being smaller and more agile gained ground on him as he ducked to avoid branches and all the time he had to fight the fear that was rising in his stomach...this path branched off onto a public path that was used by trial bikers.

He fear was realised as the pony propped and veered off and only Ashena's innate skill stopped her from falling off...but that put her in more danger.

He pulled savagely at his mount's reins and kicked it forward...now there was more space he would have the advantage and he spurred the horse on.

He easily passed the out of control pony and slowed his own mount and began to weave about to block the pony's attempt get past.

Eventually the pony slowed and he began to straighten the horse.

It was Ashena's terrified "Mummy!" that warned him but way too late as the bike roared round the corner and straight into his horse.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor heard the bike at the last second but even his reactions would not be quick enough.

The sound of metal hitting flesh and the scream of his daughter were his entire world and he knew that in a few seconds half-a-ton of horse was going to land on him...possibly fatally.

But something happened and as a Time Lord he felt it and it should have been impossible...he felt time warp and shift around him...just a few seconds but enough and the horse caught him a glancing blow as it and the bike collided and he was thrown clear.

He landed in the dirt and his head struck an exposed root and his world went dark.

* * *

><p>Ashena screamed for her mother as she saw the bike collide with the horse and the fear and panic she felt shattered a wall inside her head and she knew instinctively what she had to do.<p>

She slowed time down, just by a few seconds and could only watch as her mother was thrown clear of the horse but didn't move after he'd landed.

She jumped of her pony and ignored the human that had obviously been killed. She could do nothing for the horse as she could feel its life force fading and the human, well she cared more for the horse than she did the stupid ape.

She ran to her mother's side and could see he was unconscious and that there was blood coming from his head.

She looked up when she heard hoof beats; it was Tejhan.

"Go and get father, we can't help mother on our own," she said.

Tejhan nodded. "What about the human?"

"Let his own species take care of him...go!"

She turned her attention back to the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder; she could do nothing now but wait. She channelled all her love to the Doctor but his mind was closed; he must be deeply unconscious.

"Help is coming, mummy," she said and stroked the Doctor's bloodied hair.

She only looked up when she heard another sound, but it wasn't the help that she wanted.

She began to shake the Doctor's shoulder. "Mummy, you have to wake up...humans are coming."

* * *

><p>The Master was about to get into his car when he felt it...a shift in time, just a few seconds but enough for him to feel.<p>

"That's not possible," he breathed and then he heard the sound of galloping.

He looked up and when he saw it was Tejhan his hearts skipped a beat; he was on his own and he was pushing the pony hard.

The pony slid to a halt in front of him and he could see by the look on his son's face that something bad must have happened.

"Mother's hurt!" he gasped and was already turning his pony.

"Follow him!" the Master shouted at the driver as his got in the car and it accelerated onto the grass, churning up expensive lawn as it went.

The Master abandoned the car when it reached the bridle path and began to run, following Tejhan...how far were they along the path?

As he ran along he tried to reach the Doctor through their bond but all he got back was a backwash of static and the panic coming off of Ashena, who must be with him. But what worried him most was that she was radiating fear...fear of what?

* * *

><p>The Doctor heard a voice but it sounded like it was being filtered through water and he felt like he was trying to swim through molasses. He tried really hard to concentrate on the voice and slowly it became clearer...was that Ashena?<p>

He tried to open his eyes but a wave of dizziness made him close them sharply but it was enough of a sign for his daughter to notice. He could hear her voice, and it sounded panicked at he once again tried to open his eyes and this time succeeded but the pain was excruciating as sunlight hit them.

He groaned and found himself face down in the dirt.

Ashena's voice was still muffled and he shook his head to try and make it clearer, but this just send another wave of pain and dizziness through him.

He may not be able to hear the words that she was saying but he could feel the panic and fear coming off her.

With another groan and a supreme act of will he managed to get to his hands and knees. As he did a wave of nausea swept through him and vomited...he tried to diagnose himself, dizziness, nausea, hearing loss, all symptoms of a blow to the head...concussion.

No good...so not good.

"Ashena?"his speech was slurred...another sign.

A face appeared in his line of sight and he blinked to try and settle is disturbed vision.

"Mummy?" she sobbed.

"Little flower," he said and closed his eyes when another wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him...he had to get up.

Fighting back a wave of pain, he managed to get to his feet but dizziness turned to vertigo and he collapsed to his knees.

Ashena clung to him and he instinctively put his arms around her.

"They're coming," she said.

He thought she meant the Master but the sound of another bike filled the air...no not one bike, two.

* * *

><p>The two bikes stopped sharply and one of the riders swore. "Bloody hell, call an ambulance. Jesus, there's a kid. Sam, go and wait at the gate, we're miles from it."<p>

He man got off his bike and approached the Doctor and Ashena. "It's all right mate, help's coming."

The man glanced at the dead horse, and then at his mate lying on the floor near his bike, his neck obviously broken.

"Bloody idiot, you never slowed down."

He turned back to the Doctor and Ashena and crouched down and looked at Ashena. "Your daddy will be fine."

The little girl looked at him with frightened eyes and clung to the man who was swaying dangerously.

"I think you need to sit down mate," he said and went to help him.

The little girl spoke then and the man was taken aback at how adult she sounded and how angry she sounded.

"Stay away!"she spat.

"Ashena...enough," the man said and the effort of speaking seemed to take its toll and he started to fall backwards.

The man went to catch him but the little girl yelled "No!" and grabbed his arm.

The last thing he saw before flying backwards was the little girl's eyes...they glowed golden.


	12. Chapter 12

As the Master ran he could hear what sounded like sirens in the distance...not good. He nearly missed Tejhan turning the pony down a larger path.

Another half-mile later he could hear the sirens more clearly and with a stab of fear, knew he was going to be too late.

"Tejhan, stop," he called out through his bond to his son.

Tejhan pulled up his mount and said. "Why?"

"The humans are too close."

"But mother is hurt and Ashena is with him. The humans will have them."

Tejhan went to kick his pony on but by then the Master had caught up and grabbed the pony's bridle.

"No...I can't risk them taking you as well. Go back to the house, the servants will look after you."

Tejhan looked like he was about to argue but seeing the look on his father's face stopped him and he turned the pony and cantered away.

Once the Master was sure that Tejhan was obeying his command he turned his attention back to the more pressing situation.

Abandoning the path he made his way through the undergrowth and only stopped when he had a clear view of what was happening, and what was happening made him angry.

A police officer was trying to prise Ashena away from the Doctor, who even from this distance looked in severe distress and the Master wanted to run out and wipe out every stinking ape...but there were too many and only one of him.

* * *

><p>"Leave her alone!" the Doctor managed to yell, a rush of maternal anger giving him a surge of adrenalin.<p>

"It's alright sir, we need her out of the way so the paramedics can examine you," another officer said in a reasonable.

"No," he slurred but a wave of dizziness silenced him and the officer caught him just in time.

"Don't pussy-foot around," he said. "Get her off him."

The other officer pulled harder and this time Ashena lost the tug-of-war and was torn away from the Doctor with a frightened squeal and was scooped up by the officer and taken away.

The paramedic moved in and with the officers help got him to the floor.

The Doctor reacted then, violently and reared up, knocking both paramedics to the ground.

"No!" he roared and was on his feet and for someone who had all the signs of concussion he was speedy and agile

He'd only gone a few yards when one of the officers tackled him

The Doctor let out a cry of pain as they landed heavily and it jarred his already fragile head and he went limp.

"Mummy!" Ashena screamed.

* * *

><p>The scream of his daughter and the assault on his already injured lover was too much for the Master.<p>

Too many of them be damned...the feral side of a Time Lord came violently to the fore and only one thought filled his mind.

The officer that had tackled the Doctor was the first to die as a bolt of light flashed from the undergrowth and the others quickly followed...except for the officer that was holding Ashena.

He was trying to hold her as she squirmed in his grip.

The Master snarled and emerged from the undergrowth, laser screwdriver in hand, its tip glowing white hot from use.

The officer started to back up, taking Ashena with him.

"Let her go," the Master snarled but the officer wasn't prepared to let what he saw as a murderer anywhere near a child.

"There'll be more officers here soon...don't make this any worse than it already is."

"Oh, this is way beyond worse," the Master said and with accuracy that would have made him a good living as an assassin shot the officer between the eyes and as he dropped his grip on Ashena slackened and she pulled away from the already dead body.

With a sob she ran to prone form of the Doctor and threw herself on him.

The Master growled in frustration; there was no time for this, the officer had been right, they wouldn't be alone for long.

"Enough Ashena, we have to go," he snapped and gathered the Doctor in his arms.

Ashena stifled a sob and followed her father and the sounds of police sirens began wailing in the distance.

* * *

><p>By the time the Master and Ashena got back to the house the Doctor was starting to stir and the Master had to lay him on the nearest sofa as he was becoming agitated and he was in danger of dropping him.<p>

"Re mah pas...va'isha!" the Doctor yelled and lashed out.

"Ashena, go upstairs and join your brother," the Master said and when she didn't move he snarled. "Sia!"

This time she moved, scared by the tone in her father's voice.

The Master waited until her footsteps receded; he didn't want her to witness what he had to do now.

The Doctor was exhibiting all the signs of concussion, which in a Time Lord was not a good thing. For all their power, the Time Lord mind was a delicate machine.

"Si'arila," he soothed and went to touch him.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. "Stay away," he hissed.

"Easy Eresh'ala," the Maser said quietly, but the Doctor only snarled another warning at him and tried to move, but only succeeded in falling and narrowly missing the edge of the sofa.

"Si'arila, stop, you're hurt, let me help you."

"Don't call me that!" the Doctor snarled.

He managed to get to his feet and this time he made it to the open door.

The Master knew what was about to happen.

"I'm not your beloved!" the Doctor cried and stumbled through the door and out into the grounds.

The Master followed and as he did his mind raced. He was showing all the signs of concussion...memory loss...dizziness, poor co-ordination and mood swings. He knew that trying to talk to the Doctor would be useless; he had to show him that he was his...but how.

Then it came to him and he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a velvet box, one that he'd taken back from the witch he'd killed on the shuttle.

As he followed the Doctor he opened it and looked at it. He wanted to place it where it belonged.

* * *

><p>The Doctor hadn't gotten very far, his body was refusing to co-operate. He wanted to get away from the stranger who was talking like he was his lover.<p>

He hadn't had a male lover...not since Koschei and the stranger was not Koschei.

He stumbled again and this time he couldn't get up as his head would not stop spinning.

He flinched when the stranger approached and crouched down in front of him and began talking again.

"Please...let me go. I don't know who you are."

"No, you do know me," the stranger said. "And I'll prove it to you."

He stretched out his hand and in his hand was a ring.

"Take it," the stranger said. "Look at it and tell me you don't know me."

He looked at the stranger and tentatively reached out and plucked the ring from the stranger's palm.

It was a signet ring, made out of Surillian platinum...expensive then.

"Look at the inscription," the stranger said.

He looked and took in a sharp breath...that was his name, his true name, and it was entwined with another.

He blinked...it was Koschei's real name.

He looked up at the stranger and looked into amber-gold eyes.

"Koschei?"

The stranger smiled and whispered. "Thete." and took the ring and gently took the still outstretched hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

At the stranger's touch everything came flashing back.

"Ni'ala...Inari," he whispered.

The Master smiled and kept hold of his hand. "Come inside Eresh'ala. You're hurt, you need to sleep."

* * *

><p>The Master virtually carried the Doctor up the stairs and into their rooms. He helped him onto the bed, but he tried to get up.<p>

"The children?"

"They're safe but you need to sleep...to heal."

"No...I need to..."

The Master put a hand on the Doctor's chest. "You need to heal."

He put a hand on each temple and he whispered 'Sleep' and the Doctor let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

The Master laid him back and went to the bathroom and wetted a towel and gently wiped the drying blood from the Doctor's hair.

For a time he'd lost the Doctor and that wouldn't do.

The Doctor was very much at the centre of what was to come; he was the blade to his bludgeon.

"Sleep Si'arila, and when you wake we will change this world and this pitiful race will worship us as gods.

* * *

><p><em>Re mah pas...va'isha<em>- let me go, bastard

_Sia_- Now

_Eresh'ala_- Doctor

_Ni'ala_- Master

_Si'arila/Inari_- beloved.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was getting frustrated; the trail of the Doctor and his children along with the Master had gone cold.

He was half listening to the police bands when the call about a multiple murder caught his attention.

It wasn't the fact that so many had been killed, humans did some awful things. It was the way they were killed that caught his attention.

Five minutes later he was on the phone and putting a classified seal on the murder scene and two hours later he and his team were standing looking at the carnage and he knew exactly who was responsible.

He'd heard a recording of both the 999 call and the panicked call of the officers for help.

The events leading up to the slaughter were sketchy but it sounded like there had been an accident involving a biker and a rider and the covered body of a dead horse and the mangled bike told him more.

He and his team walked up the path and they stopped when Jack crouched down.

"There's three sets of prints here...one horse, two ponies. One of the ponies and the horse were at full stretch."

He stood up and looked down the path. "There's a house at the end of this path...I wonder? Gwen, go back and make sure they keep this out of the press. Ianto, with me...we're going to that house."

* * *

><p>The Master was the first to wake and he turned and wrapped a protective arm around the Doctor, who had woken from his healing sleep in the early hours of the morning.<p>

They had reaffirmed their bond and the love-making had been gentle, as if the knowledge of what was going to happen today tempered their passion.

The Doctor shifted under his arm and turned to face him.

"So, tomorrow it all changes?"

The Master smiled. "Yes and you my beautiful storm will be the one that changes it."

He traced a finger along the Doctor's jaw line and the Doctor closed his eyes and his breath hitched at the touch.

"Always mine," the Master said and pulled him in for a kiss and was pleased with how responsive he was.

"Definitely mine," he growled and bit into those responsive lips and then moved away. "As much as I would like to have you, we're going to be busy."

They dressed and while the Master gathered the things they needed, the Doctor went to the twin's room.

To his surprise they were already up and dressed. He smiled. "Children, tomorrow you will learn what it means to be a Time Lord."

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto followed the tracks back along the bridle path and it ended at a set of gates.<p>

In the distance there was the house, an imposing one at that and there was movement.

Jack took out his binoculars and focused on the movement and took in a sharp breath...walking down the steps was the Doctor and either side of him were the children.

"It's them," he breathed.

They disappeared into the car and a few seconds later the Doctor reappeared and started to go back up the steps but stopped and turned suddenly and looked in Jack's direction.

He ducked and Ianto did the same; they were being careless and underestimating Time Lord senses.

"I don't think he saw us," Ianto said.

"It looks like they're going somewhere," Jack said and chanced looking again and saw the Master coming out of the house carrying a briefcase.

"We need to follow them," he said."Dammit, no car."

"Sir," Ianto said and pointed to the nearby stable block...parked outside it was a land rover.

"Somebody likes me," Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>The Doctor settled the twins in the car and started back up the steps but stopped suddenly...he felt something but it was gone as quickly as he felt it. He shook his head, he was getting paranoid; he couldn't be here.<p>

The Master stopped next to him. "Going to miss this place are you? Don't, I will build you a palace befitting someone of your bloodlines. Now, come along...timing is everything."

He walked past the Doctor and a few moments later he followed and the car passed through the gates for the last time.

A minute or two later a land rover moved slowly out of the gates and began following at a discreet distance.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they going?" Jack said as they followed the car.<p>

"Not anywhere local," Ianto replied as they turned onto to motorway.

As they travelled it became apparent that they were heading towards Stanstead Airport.

"They're leaving the country," Ianto said.

"We can't let them," Jack said as the car in front turned into the area reserved for private jets.

"We'll never get through security," Ianto said as the car drove through the gate.

"We will," Jack said and pointed towards a delivery van that had just pulled up.

"I can't believe you had to pay them that much," Ianto said as they stripped off their uniforms and made their way through the crates.

"It worked though, there's the car and that looks like the jet," Jack said.

"You're quite right captain," a voice said behind them and before they could react there was the hiss of gas and they collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack let out a groan and opened his eyes and found he was in the dark and not alone.<p>

"Jack?" Ianto's voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Headache," Jack replied. "Where are we?"

"A shipping crate, I think," Ianto replied. "Whatever we're in, we were in flight while you were out. I think we're in another country."

The crate suddenly shifted and it began to open.

They blinked at the light as they were dragged out and standing a few feet away, grinning like the lunatic he was, was the Master.

"Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the flight."

* * *

><p>Jack spat another mouthful of blood and steeled himself for another blow.<p>

"Is that the best you can do," he spat.

"Oh freak...there's so much more I can do and it'll be much more painful as Mr Jones can attest to. Isn't that right Mr Jones?"

Jack looked over at Ianto who had thankfully passed out after one too many blows.

"What's that Mr Jones...aww look, he's sleeping, never mind."

The Master grabbed Jack's hair and pulled his head up. "I would dearly love to beat you to death but time's a wasting and I really want you to witness my finest hour."

He let go of Jack's hair and stepped away, rubbing his bloodied knuckles.

"Make sure Mr Jones is awake by the time I come back," he said to the guard.

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked up from his work when the Master walked into the workshop.<p>

"How are out guests?"

"Oh, they're nice and cosy...until we're ready. How much longer?"

"Another couple of hours to assemble, but it's going to take at least twelve hours for it to calibrate, the circuits aren't from the TARDIS and need more time but they will be ready in time."

The Master smiled. "Good, but don't work too long," he said and brushed the nape of his neck.

The Doctor allowed himself to shiver and then went back to work, never noticing the Master leaving.

He finished soldering the circuit and put the soldering iron down and inspected it...yes, the circuits would hold. He leant back and removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to soothe the headache that was his constant companion since the accident.

Enough he said to himself and walked over to the machine that took up most of the workshop. He clicked the circuit into its place and with a frisson of nerves flicked a switch.

At first nothing happened and he thought it had failed, but then a whine began to fill the air...it was working.

He let out a sigh...soon he wouldn't have to worry about what humans were doing; soon they wouldn't be capable of doing anything.

He left the workshop and went to go to their private quarters but he stopped...no he wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>Jack was half asleep when the door opened, was the Master back already?<p>

But the voice that spoke wasn't the Master.

"Hello Jack."

Jack was now fully awake and raised his hand and looking him in the eye was the Doctor.

"I see the Master's been to visit," the Doctor said.

"Do you care?" Jack said.

"Oh Jack, of course I care. I'm not a monster."

Jack laughed. "Your deluded...just being with him is bad enough but having his kids."

The Doctor scowled. "Leave the children out of this and what I feel for the Master is nothing to do with you."

His eyes widened as realisation hit him. "You're jealous of him, because he has what you want... now that is so very human. Makes me wonder why I ever thought I had feelings for you."

The Doctor stood then. "But in the end it won't matter...nothing is going to matter. Tomorrow everything changes and you and this world Jack will be nothing but a fairy tale."


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor left the room in an agitated state; how dare he question his feelings for the Master.

How could he not love the father of his children? How did that make him a monster?

By the time he reached their quarters his head was pounding with the headache that had come back with a vengeance. He virtually fell onto the bed and closed his eyes as the headache seemed to keep time with his hearts beat.

He eventually fell into sleep and found himself in a hellish nightmare.

_The humans were screaming insults and abuse at him as he was dragged towards his death. He could see the gallows up ahead and as they approached it he straightened his spine and squared his shoulders._

_He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing his fear._

_He frowned when he was stopped at the steps of the gallows and then his hearts lurched when he saw his children being carried up another set of steps._

_They were screaming and kicking and biting but to no avail._

_"No!" he screamed and struggled against the two men holding him and received a blow to his head for his struggles._

_He could only watch in growing horror as they were lifted onto wooden boxes and their heads covered by cloth bags._

_Time slowed down to a crawl and the roars of the crowd became distant as the executioner...no murderer moved towards them._

_"No!" he screamed and tried to turn away but was forced to watch as the coward raised his foot and..._

He woke screaming for his children.

* * *

><p>The Master who had returned from finishing the last adjustments to the power feeds for the Doctor's machine was washing off the dirt and grime when he heard the scream.<p>

He wrenched the bathroom door open, expecting to see an assailant.

Instead he found the Doctor clawing at some unseen terror and the scream had turned to a keening wail, one that he'd only heard once and it cut through him like knives.

It was the sound the Doctor had made in another time line...it was the sound of utter desolation...it was the sound of a mother grieving the loss of a child.

He was over to the bed in a couple of strides and grabbed hold of the Doctor and had to use more strength than he wanted to hold him still.

"Efi, Efi Si'arila," he said and held the Doctor until he ceased struggling and stopped that awful noise and was replaced by body-wracking sobs, until eventually exhaustion forced him into sleep.

The Master never slept, watching over the Doctor as he fought some unseen horror...dear Rassilon the Doctor was a damaged soul. The sooner this world was gone the sooner he could return the Doctor to the glorious Time Lord his bloodlines entitled him to be.

The morning came quickly and the Master watched the sun come up...the last time this sun would rise.

* * *

><p>Jack and the now conscious Ianto were dragged along a corridor that was lined with pipes and wiring; they must be in some kind of factory.<p>

They passed through several doors and Jack caught fleeting glimpses of what looked like generators.

As they approached another door Jack almost reeled back as he felt an energy that shouldn't exist on Earth...Artron energy.

The room inside was way bigger inside than the doors suggested and it smacked of Time Lord Science.

But Jack's focus was taken by the machine at the other end; it was huge and took up one third of the room.

It hummed with unseen power...the Artron energy was coming from the machine.

The door opening distracted them and the Master, the Doctor and the twins walked in.

"The Master grinned at them. "Do you like it? It's not my design, you can thank my wonderful husband for that," he said and put a arm around the Doctor's waist.

Jack noted that the Doctor looked tired and subdued and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Whatever that machine does you can't use it, the Artron energy is too unstable...explosive."

"Oh I think I can...in fact Artron energy is just what the machine needs. But as pretty as the machine is, it's only a means to an end."

Jack was ignored then as the Doctor detached himself from the Master and they walked towards the machine and began flicking switches and turning dials.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to the Master. "I have a confession...I wasn't sure about this, but last night my nightmare, it showed me that this has to stop, they have to be stopped."

The Master said nothing but nodded in understanding and finished what he was doing.

The Doctor stepped into the machine.

"Are you ready?"

The Doctor nodded and the Master placed a tender kiss on the Doctor's lips and said. "Don't forget me."

"Never," the Doctor replied.

"Power it up!" the Master ordered and the whine of the generators that Jack had seen filled the air.

* * *

><p>Jack could feel the energy building like others felt static...did they really believe they could control all that energy and why was the Doctor inside the machine?<p>

The Artron energy cast an eerie glow as it built inside the machine and it crackled and flashed with unnatural life.

The Master moved away from the machine and stood next to the twins, who were showing more curiosity than three year-olds should.

"Is this it?" Tejhan asked.

The Master looked down and said. "Oh yes and your mother is about to change everything."

"What do you mean, change everything?" Jack asked, raising his voice to be heard over the increasing whine of the machine.

The Master looked at him and Jack could see the maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"The machine is just a tool to aid the change. But the Doctor...oh the Doctor...he's going to change it all...my Beautiful Storm."

The machine suddenly changed pitch and sickly green fingers reached out and wrapped themselves around the Doctor.

The Doctor began to shake as the machine changed pitch again and the floor vibrated with the power coming from the machine.

A flash of white light shot from one side of the machine and struck the Doctor in the chest.

* * *

><p>Jack was expecting the Doctor to fly backwards but the green tendrils held him in place but he let out a cry of pain and then fell silent.<p>

The machine changed pitch again and the green tendrils turned to a hellish red and for the first time since the machine started the Master moved forward.

"Eresh'ala?" he said slowly and cautiously.

"Ni'ala...I see it...I see it all, so beautiful...so much power," the Doctor said in a voice almost too faint to hear.

"What do you see?"

"I see the world that was lost and I see the world that will change," the Doctor replied, his voice getting stronger and started to take on an unearthly echo. "I see the stars and the planets and I see the stars that gave them life."

The Doctor's eyes had been closed but they snapped open and his eyes glowed with the same red light.

"I change it all," he said.

The machine once again changed pitch and the decibels began to ratchet up and the Master turned away from the Doctor.

"Screen up!" he yelled and what looked like multiple pictures of different locations on Earth appeared.

* * *

><p>Jack frowned when he saw the screen, but Ianto spoke first. "They're all volcanoes and fault lines."<p>

"What is he doing?" Jack said as he watched the screen.

The floor beneath them began to vibrate again but this time it was not with power from the machine.

Ianto looked at Jack, his eyes wide with shock and realisation. "That's not from the machine...that's an earthquake."

Jack turned to the Master. "What are you doing!"

The Master turned from the screen. "Haven't you guessed yet or hasn't it been made simple enough for you to understand."

The Master turned to the Doctor. "Tell them my Storm."

The Doctor flicked those hellish eyes towards Jack and Ianto and said. "Skies once blue will become like the burnt skies of a world now lost and the mountains shall fall and others shall rise and red shall be like the green."

Ianto frowned and looked at Jack, hoping for an answer.

But Jack was looking at the screen as one of the volcanoes erupted violently...Etna!

The Doctor's words whirled round in his head as he tried to make sense of it and then with mounting horror it came to him.

"No...Master, you can't!"

"Oh but I can and we have," the Master crowed.

"Jack, what are they doing?" Ianto said.

"They can't, they can't," Jack breathed.

"Jack!" Ianto said again.

"The Earth...they're changing Earth...changing Earth into Gallifrey."

* * *

><p>Efi- easy<p>

Si'arila- beloved

Ni'ala- Master

Eresh'ala- Doctor


	15. Chapter 15

_**A new world is born but a price is paid...**_

Outside of the building that housed the machine chaos reigned, as long dormant volcanoes began to rumble into life and fault lines began to crack open.

Jack could only watch the screen as it flicked between news channels and the disasters that were unfolding.

"The United Nations are urging those in the unaffected areas to remain calm, as they are in no immediate danger. Rumours that the unprecedented activity are due to the alignment of the planets are being dismissed a pure speculation and that the best scientific minds are working on the problems as we report this...we go now to our reporter..."

Jack forced himself to look away from the screen and away from a horrified Ianto. He ignored the Master and the children and looked straight at the Doctor.

He looked like the Devil, bathed as he was in the red light and the hellish light that sparked in his eyes.

"Doctor, you have to stop this...you're killing innocent people."

The Doctor's eyes locked onto his. "Innocents, there are no innocents...they are born guilty."

The words were spoken with such venom it made Jack flinch.

"You don't believe that."

"Don't tell me what I believe, be quiet now," the Doctor said and raised a hand.

Jack felt a burning in his throat and when he tried to speak again he found he couldn't.

"You will not interfere," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"Oh this wonderful," the Master exclaimed. "You can't stop it, freak. A new Gallifrey is being born and a new Time Lord Empire will rise."<p>

He moved back towards the machine and looked up at the Doctor. "You are truly magnificent...you are a god and you are mine to command."

The Doctor blinked and looked down at the Master and for a moment a frisson of worry ran through the Master, but he should not have worried as the Doctor stepped out of the machine and said in a voice that was sounding less and less like the Doctor and more and more like a reflection of whatever he was channelling.

"Always yours...Ni'ala."

The Master smiled and held out his hand. "Then let us finish this and rid ourselves of these stupid apes."

The Doctor took the Master's hand and he led him over to where their children had been watching.

Ashena smiled and took the Doctor's free hand. "Mother is something new, like us."

* * *

><p>The Master moved over to the now mute Jack. "What's that, nothing to say? No you can't do this Doctor, think of the poor little humans...where's your conscience? Well guess what, gods don't need consciences'."<p>

The Master looked at the screen. "It's nearly over...watch carefully Harkness and Mr Jones...watch the last moments of Earth."

The screen showed darkening skies and there was just a tinge of orange.

He was about to speak again when Ashena's cry of "Mummy!" cut across him. He turned just in time to see the Doctor collapse.

"No!" he shouted and fell to his knees beside him.

The Doctor's face was pale, almost translucent as the power that had enabled him to change a world took its price.

"Eresh'ala...stay with me," he said.

The Doctor's eyes opened but they were cloudy and the Master knew he was only reacting to his voice.

"Si'arila...did I do it?" he said weakly, reach out a hand, which the Master grabbed.

"Yes...it's nearly done. It's going to be beautiful."

"That's good...I wanted to see it but..." his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.

"No, stay with me...I order you to stay with me!" the Master cried and tightened his grip on the Doctor's hand.

The pressure from his hand got a response and the Doctor opened his eyes again; they were clear but it was still obvious that he couldn't see. "Tell the children about me...please...tell them I loved them...tell them..."

"You can tell them yourselves," he said and then realised the Doctor wasn't responding to his voice.

"Doctor?" no response; had his hearing gone.

"Eresh'ala?" he said...no response...this wasn't happening.

Then he felt it, the Doctor was clinging on through their bond, but even that was fading.

"Are you there?" the Doctor said. He sounded like a frightened child. "Master...I'm scared."

Then he fell silent, only the golden thread a sign that he still existed...but then even that began to flicker and then it was gone and the loss of it seared through the Master like fire as the golden thread that was the Doctor died.

"No," the Master whispered.

He barely registered the children kneeling down beside him.

"Mother's gone," Ashena said.

"No, it isn't fair," the Master choked out in a strangled sob.

"No, it isn't fair and you killed him."

The Master looked up and looked straight at the owner of the voice...it was the freak.

* * *

><p><em>Eresh'ala<em>- Doctor

_Si'arila_- Beloved


	16. Chapter 16

The Master let out an inarticulate snarl and with the speed of a Time Lord, an enraged and grief driven Time Lord went for Jack, shoving Ianto out of the way when he tried to stop him.

He managed to get his hands round Jack's neck. "If anyone killed him, it was you and those witches when you stole him from me," he snarled.

Jack only just managed to keep the pressure of his throat and with a surge of strength managed to throw the Master off and roll away.

The Master was on him again instantly and they crashed against the machine, which was still thrumming with power. It hissed like a living thing and green tendrils flickered like serpent's tongues.

But the two combatants ignored it and the cries of the children who were still clinging to the body of their mother.

* * *

><p>Tejhan and Ashena had felt their mother leave his body and had felt the grief and the rage of their father.<p>

"Father doesn't understand. He thinks mother has died," Ashena said.

"He hasn't yet past through the gates," Tejhan replied.

"Can you call him back?"

Tejhan closed his eyes and was silent and only the sounds of the machine and the two men fighting filled the air.

He opened his eyes. "I think I can but there is too much noise...too much distraction."

"I will deal with that...you must call mother back ...he cannot be allowed to pass through the garden or it will be too late."

Tejhan nodded and closed his eyes again and Ashena did the same.

The Master felt it first...the ripple in the time continuum and the he felt time freeze and then felt no more.

Jack was the next to feel it...not the ripple in time but he felt it and then he felt no more and as for Ianto he just stopped.

Ashena opened her eyes and turned to her brother. "Hurry brother, I can only hold time for so long and only in this space, Earth is still changing," the tremor in her voice was the only sign of the effort it took to hold time back.

Tejhan placed his hands on the Doctor's head and closed his eyes and using power that no Time Lord let alone a child should have entered the now deserted mind of his mother and followed the small spark that was his mother's life force...followed it into the realm of the dead.

* * *

><p>The Doctor found himself on a gravel path and all around him was a garden; he knew where he was, the Garden of Confessions.<p>

Time Lord belief in an afterlife was not one that all Time Lords ascribed to; it jarred with the logical society they upheld.

But not his family...as one of the oldest and most powerful families on Gallifrey they had to uphold even the most archaic of beliefs. So since he was old enough to comprehend he was taught that his place in the plains of eternity all hinged on what occurred in this place.

All his sins would be laid bare and the gates would either open or remain closed forever.

He didn't need the garden to know his fate; he had too many sins to be allowed entrance He shivered at the thought of where he would be going...the nothingness of the Nowhere, forever damned to wander the darkness.

But still he had to go through the motions.

He walked along the path and already he could hear the whispers of his sins.

"Deceiver...trickster...liar...coward...murderer...destroyer of your own kind...confess."

The Doctor said nothing, he didn't need to...the voices knew the truth of it.

He continued walking, knowing what was coming next.

He stopped when the gates loomed large and he could see the red grass beyond them. He turned and could see the edge of the Nowhere and the darkness.

Now all he could do was wait...wait for the judgement.

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever before an answer came and he readied himself to be rejected and damned.<p>

But to his surprise the gates began to swing open. He didn't dare move, in case it was a cruel trick, and then he saw a figure approaching, walking through the waist deep red grass.

At first he didn't recognised the figure but when the figure came closer his eyes widened...it couldn't be?

"Iskar?"

"Hello father," the figure said.

"Iskar," the Doctor breathed.

"I told you we would see each other again," Iskar said. "Step inside, the plains of eternity are waiting for you."

The Doctor still didn't move, unsure of whether this was real.

"Step through father, the gates won't stay open forever."

The Doctor smiled then and went to move forward and then he heard it...it was the voice of a child...Tejhan!

His voice was faint, at the far end of the garden.

Iskar heard the voice too. "So, I have a little brother, a powerful little brother. Come on mother, the sun will be setting soon and the gates will close."

Tejhan's voice came again, closer this time and more urgent.

A sudden breeze blew through the gateway, ruffling the Doctor and Iskar's hair.

"Dusk is coming, step through," Iskar said, his voice now urgent as well.

The Doctor looked back at the garden and then with a determined set to his jaw, he took a step inside the gate.

Iskar smiled and held out a hand and the Doctor reached for it...then it happened; he heard the voices.

"A price to be paid for your sins."

It came from the dark of the Nowhere and its meaning was crystal clear.

"No," he breathed and stepped back.

The smile disappeared from Iskar's face. "Forget him mother, your place is here."

Tejhan's voice came again and this time it sounded panicked.

The Doctor was torn...torn between two sons. One that had only lived for a few hours...his firstborn and the one that was in danger of losing his life.

Another cry of fear from Tejhan made his mind up for him and he backed out of the gate.

"I'm sorry...I can't," his voice tight with emotion.

"To refuse is to be damned," Iskar said sadly as the Doctor backed away.

"I know," the Doctor replied and turned and ran.

The figure of his firstborn faded away and the skies darkened and the gates closed...he didn't care; his other son had risked his own life to enter the realms of the dead and was now in mortal danger.

I'm coming!" he shouted as he ran down the path, which seemed to extend into eternity.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere had become foreboding and the skies were turning a sickly green...he knew what that meant, the Nowhere was preparing for another victim and his hearts lurched because he knew who that victim was...Tejhan.<p>

Another cry, this time it was one of a terrified child and as he rounded the final corner, he saw what no parent should see.

Tejhan, well a projection of Tejhan was struggling against an unseen assailant that was pulling him towards a wall of darkness.

"Tejhan!" he cried and with a burst of speed reached for his son.

He never made it as he was violently jerked backwards and the garden began to blur and fade.

"No!" he screamed. "No!" as the last sight he saw was his son being pulled into the Nowhere.

No!"

* * *

><p>Time unfroze as Ashena let out a cry that was part joy and part despair. Joy that she saw the golden thread of her mother blaze into life and despair when her brother's colour fractured and disappear.<p>

"No, brother!" she screamed.

The Doctor shot up at her scream and for a moment was disorientated and then let out his own cry as memory came flooding back. He snatched up the body of Tejhan and rocked back and forth.

"No, no, no."

His attention was drawn to the fight that had continued when time had started again and a deep rage filled him.

He managed to stand whilst still holding the body of his son and his eyes flashed golden with fury.

"Stop this now!" he roared and his voice seemed to fill the room.

It served its purpose as the Master and Jack stopped.

The Master blinked and then saw what looked like a miracle and seconds later registered that there was a tragedy too...the Doctor was alive but in arms was the body of their son.

"No...not again, please," he said and moved towards the Doctor.

But as he approached the Doctor snarled at him with unfettered anger, fuelled by his grief.

"Eresh'ala...oh Rassilon...our son," he said softly and ignoring the Doctor's outright hostility and the two humans he wrapped his arms around the Doctor and his lifeless son, barely registering Ashena, who clung to his legs.

Jack had rolled away when the Master had turned away, but had stopped when he heard the Master.

His heart sank when he saw the scene...a tragic scene that had been played out once before, in another time line.

He went to move forward but was stopped by Ianto who pulled him back.

"We have to go...whatever world is out there, we have to be free, free to fight them."

Jack took one more look at the grieving Time Lords and then let Ianto pull him away.

They ran until they found a door and as they stepped out in a new world, the near animal howl of grieving Time Lord echoed after them.

_**TBC in A Empire of Tears and Blood**_


End file.
